All About Us
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: ff yang judulnya "we meets again" aku ganti jadi ini ya No Summary just JinSuga fanfiction, RnR please :D JinSuga, Slight YoonMin (reupload we meets again) ada banyak perubahan di dalam ceritanya. mohon dibaca :D (Chap 2 and 3 UPDATE) RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "** **My Sweet Namja** **"**

 **Author** **:**

 **Main Cast : Kim Seok Jin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : romance (maybe)**

 **Legth : chaptered**

 **Summary :** No Summary (JinSuga)

 **Note :** ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

 **Happy Reading**

 **We Meets Again!**

 **(Chapter 1 )**

"Haraboji~ aku pulang dulu ya? aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan bau obat-obatan rumah sakit" keluh namja tinggi bersurai coklat kemerahan itu dengan nada sedikit memohon pada laki-laki tua yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Lelaki tua itu mencibir saat mendengar keluhan namja tampan yang notabenya adalah cucu kesayangannya.

"Ck kau ini tidak kasian apa melihat kakekmu yang kesepian ini?"

"Ya.. kakek~ besok aku akan kesini lagi seusai dari kampus. Lagi pula kan banyak suster-suster cantik yang akan menemani kakek, lumayan bisa cuci mata kan kek?" ujar namja tadi berusaha mencari alasan untuk bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Ayolah.. dia sangat membenci bau obat-obatan, apalagi jika harus berlama-lama di rumah sakit.

"Ya Kim Seokjin! Aku tak semesum dirimu yang hobi menggodai suster-suster muda yang merawatku" jawab lelaki tua itu sambil menjitak kepala namja bernama Jin tersebut, Jin sontak mengusap kepalanya sambil menggerutu pelan. Melihat hal itu akhirnya sang kakek mengehela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia memperbolehkan cucunya untuk pulang.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kau boleh pulang sekarang, angin musim gugur tahun ini cukup dingin. Jangan lupa kenakan syalmu.. besok temani kakek lagi ya? kakek bosan di sini" ucap lelaki tua itu dengan wajah murung, Jin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah kakeknya jadi merasa bersalah karena ia tetap bersikeras untuk segera pulang dan tidak mau menemani laki-laki tua itu.

"Ah mian kek.. besok aku akan datang lebih awal. Akan aku belikan roti kesukaan kakek jika aku ke sini besok.. kakek cepat sembuh makanya biar kita bisa main catur bersama lagi nanti" Jin sedikit tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kakeknya sudah tak seperti tadi.

"Aku pulang dulu ya kek" kakeknya menggangguk lalu memeluk cucu kesayangannya tersebut sebelum ia pergi, Jin balas memeluk tubuh kakeknya setelah kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jin" Jin-pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tempat kakeknya di rawat.

Jin sedikit merapatkan syal-nya ketika angin musim gugur kembali menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Hhh dingin.. ah mungkin ada baiknya jika aku membeli kopi hangat di kantin rumah sakit" rutuknya saat ia tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sore itu terlihat agak sepi, kini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin yang terletak di lantai bawah. Setelah Jin membeli satu cup kopi hangat segera namja tampan itu berkeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk agar ia bisa menikmati kopi miliknya. Alasan kenapa Jin tidak duduk di kantin adalah karena ia benci tempat ramai, apalagi jika kantin tadi di penuhi oleh pasien yang sekedar duduk-duduk saja atau membeli sesuatu untuk di makan. Jin-pun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat taman kecil yang terletak di pojok rumah sakit ini, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat duduk di bawah pohon _mapple_ yang daunnya mulai berguguran di terpa angin musim gugur. Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang dengan seragam rumah sakit yang sama seperti yang di kenakan kakeknya, namja itu kini tengah tertidur sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu batang pohon _mapple._ Jin masih dalam posisinya berdiri tak jauh dari seorang namja yang tertidur dengan wajah damainya _._

"Dia... namja kan?" tanya Jin dengan nada seolah tak percaya jika orang yang kini tengah tertidur di depannya itu adalah seorang namja. Bayangkan saja, dengan tubuh mungilnya, bibir kecil yang terlihat pucat, dan wajahnya yang sangat— err terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Jadi tidak salah jika Jin sempat mengira bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah seorang yeoja. Jin maju beberapa langkah untuk bisa melihat wajah namja yang kini tertidur itu. Seakan lupa tujuan awalnya untuk duduk dan menghabiskan kopinya, Jin malah berjongkok tepat di depan namja tadi. Di pandanginya setiap lekuk wajah itu dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Dia sangat... manis" gumam Jin pelan, masih setia memandangi wajah damai itu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu bergerak tak nyaman, mungkin akibat terpaan angin musim gugur yang memang sangat dingin. Jin yang melihat hal itu segera saja melepas syal miliknya dan menutup tubuh namja tersebut dengan sangat pelan, takut membangunkan tidurnya. Tapi pergerakan pelan Jin rupanya membuat namja tersebut kembali menggeliatkan badannya. Jin segera menjauhkan tangannya, sebelum kemudian matanya menangkap sosok manis tersebut tengah membuka kedua kelopak mata miliknya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata bening dengan manik jernih yang terlihat begitu polos. Wajah namja itu terlihat kebingungan sekaligus kaget, dengan kehadiran Jin yang tiba-tiba. Alisnya menaut lucu, dengan kening yang mengerut tanda ia sedang kebingungan.

"Y-yaa kau siapa?! apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?!" namja tadi akhirnya bersuara, sedikit memprotes atas perlakuan Jin yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya dengan syal miliknya, padahal mereka kan tidak saling mengenal. Jin sontak menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mendengar namja manis di depannya sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Eh anu.. itu—maaf mengganggu tidurmu, aku hanya tak tega melihatmu tertidur disini dan kelihatannya kau kedinginan jadi aku berniat menyelimutimu dengan syal milikku hehe" Jin sedikit menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"Eh? g-gomawo.. maaf sudah menuduhmu sembarangan" ucap namja dengan bersurai coklat karamelnya itu sambil bersiap mengembalikan syal milik Jin, melihat hal itu Jin buru-buru menahannya.

"Jangan.. kau bisa memakainya, hari ini sangat dingin. Lagipula aku sudah memakai jaket kok hehe" namja itu sedikit tersenyum saat mendapat perhatian dari seseorang yang baru ia kenalnya, bahkan kurang dari 1 jam. 'Oh astaga.. senyumnya sangat manis' batin Jin menjerit begitu melihat namja bersurai coklat itu menampakkan sebuah _eyes smile_ miliknya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih"

"Oh.. ne tidak masalah, eng—sebenarnya tadi aku sedang mencari tempat untuk minum kopi.. boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Jin sedikit berbasa-basi, sebenarnya sih hanya ingin mengenal namja manis itu lebih dekat lagi hahaha. Namja tadi dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut coklatnya sedikit bergoyang-goyang mengikuti pergerakan kepalanya. Jin langsung tersenyum, dengan cepat ia berpindah posisi –menjadi duduk di samping namja tadi.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku Kim Seokjin, tapi lebih sering di panggil Jin" Jin kembali berbicara saat ia tengah menyesap kopinya yang sudah hampir dingin.

"Aku.. Min Yoongi" namja manis yang di ketahui bernama Min Yoongi tadi menoleh kearah Jin dan kembali tersenyum saat ia mengenalkan dirinya, wajahnya memang sangat pucat. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi paras manis di wajahnya. Jin sedikit gugup saat lagi-lagi Yoongi menunjukkan senyumnya, yang membuat garis matanya seakan tenggelam membentuk garis serupa bulan sabit.

"Min Yoongi? Nama yang manis kkk boleh aku memanggilmu Yoon?" Jin kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada ujung _cup_ untuk bisa menyesap kopinya. Yoongi sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar nama panggilan Jin untukknya. Menurutnya itu terdengar—manis.

"Y-Yoon? Tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu.."

"Eh apa kau keberatan?"

"Ah anniya.. kkk aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.. itu jadi bisa membedakan kalau kau yang memanggilku"

"Kkk syukurlah kalau kau tidak keberatan, ehm kalau boleh tau berapa umurmu?" tanya Jin berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan agar mereka tidak canggung. Yoongi terlihat sedikit memegangi perutnya, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Jin.

"A-aku 20 tahun, kalau kau?"

"Ahahaha.. berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung! aku setahun lebih tua darimu kkk" Jin tertawa sambil mengacak pelan rambut karamel milik Yoongi.

"E-eh? aishh baiklah Seokjin hyung" jawab Yoongi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Jin dengan seenaknya mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Jin yang menyadari hal itu segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Yoongi.

"Eh maaf.. maaf kkk"

"Hyung kesini sedang apa?" ganti Yoongi kini yang bertanya pada Jin.

"Eh aku menjenguk kakekku, sekalian menemaninya sih, jadi untuk selanjutnya mungkin aku akan sering kesini. Kau sendiri kan pasien.. kenapa malah keluar dalam cuaca dingin begini? Sendirian pula" Jin kini duduk menghadap Yoongi yang sejak tadi tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku.. hanya merasa bosan di dalam kamar hyung, aku tidak suka bau obat-obatan dan rumah sakit. Makanya jika ada waktu aku selalu pergi ke sini untuk mencari udara segar" jawab Yoongi dengan suara pelan, seperti ada kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan dari Jin. Jin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada bicara Yoongi.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa mereka tidak menemanimu?" Jin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Keluargaku di Daegu.. hanya sesekali datang menjengukku hehe, sebenarnya aku sangat kesepian di sini" ucap Yoongi berusaha menutupi kesedihannya di hadapan namja yang baru ia kenalnya ini.

"Kamarmu nomor berapa? Besok aku akan mengunjungimu setelah aku pulang dari kuliah" entah kenapa setelah mendengar Yoongi berkata bahwa ia kesepian, Jin ingin sekali rasanya bisa menemani namja manis ini. Yoongi terkejut, sedikit membelalakkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar Jin akan mengunjunginya lagi.

"E-eh? kau serius hyung? apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Jin menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi lucu Yoongi.

"Tentu tidak Yoon.. kkk sekalian aku juga harus menemani kakekku" Jin kembali mengacak surai coklat karamel itu karena gemas, tapi kali ini tak mendapat protes dari pemiliknya. Ia malah tersenyum saat Jin melakukan itu padanya, seperti ada perasaan nyaman saat tangan lebar Jin mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Gomawo hyung~ ah aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku, sudah waktunya minum obat kkk kamarku berada di lantai 3 nomor 7b di bagian khusus penderita kanker" Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajah pucatnya, seakan tanpa beban saat mengucapkan penyakit yang tengah dideritanya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu tersenyum lagi sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jin.

"Annyeong hyung~ sampai bertemu lagi" ucapnya dengan nada ceria, sementara Jin seketika membeku saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi barusan.

'Dia penderita—Kanker?'


	2. All About Us

**Title : "** **My Sweet Namja** **"**

 **Author** **:**

 **Main Cast : Kim Seok Jin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : romance (maybe)**

 **Legth : chaptered**

 **Summary :** No Summary (JinSuga)

 **Note :** ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

 **Happy Reading**

 **We Meets Again!**

 **(Chapter 2 )**

Namja bersurai kemerahan itu terlihat begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya kini –berjongkok di depan etalase yang di dalamnya berjajar rapi macam-macam roti dan cake dengan berbagai warna dan hiasan di atasnya.

"Aish.. aku bingung harus membelikan Yoon yang mana" kembali namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, oh ternyata dia sedang memilih beberapa _cake_ yang akan ia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Yoongi –namja manis yang ia temui di rumah sakit baru-baru ini. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat _cake_ dengan krim putih juga parutan keju dan beberapa irisan buah stroberi diatasnya, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat saat Yoongi tersenyum jika melihat cake di depannya sekarang.

"Aku pilih strawberry cheese cake" Jin segera mengulurkan beberepa lembar uang pada karyawan toko roti langganannya tersebut.

"Untuk kekasihmu ya? hahaha biasanya kan kau hanya membeli beberapa buah roti manis kesukaan kakekmu itu Jin-ssi" tanya pemilik toko yang sudah hafal dengan Jin karena ia sering membeli roti di tokonya.

"Eng.. anu—itu u-untuk teman kok.. haha iya untuk temanku" Jin sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, memang selama ini dia tidak pernah membeli cake-cake yang terlihat begitu manis seperti ini karena dia sendiri tidak begitu suka makanan manis.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu Jin-ssi hahaha" timpal pemilik toko tersebut yang terlihat suka sekali menggoda Jin.

"Bukan kekasih.. hanya teman kok Ahjusshi" jawab Jin malu-malu, ia segera pamit untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dengan alasan takut kakeknya menunggu lama sebenarnya sih ia ingin segera bertemu dengan namja bernama Yoongi itu.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa saat melewati koridor rumah sakit di lantai dua, setelah sampai di depan kamar kakeknya dengan tidak sabar ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Begitu mendegar jawaban dari kakeknya, dengan semangat ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hai kakek.. ini aku bawakan roti manis kesukaan kakek" ucap Jin dengan nada ceria, jangan lupakan senyum di bibirnya yang tak pernah hilang sejak ia masuk rumah sakit ini. Ia segera menaruh kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa potong roti manis untuk kakeknya di atas meja. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa seorang Kim Seokjin yang sebelumnya paling malas jika harus ke rumah sakit sekarang jadi begitu bersemangat?

"Kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini? Eh dan apa itu yang di dalam kantong plastik satunya lagi? Untuk kakek juga?" tanya sang kakek penasaran dengan tingkah cucu kesayangannya ini.

"Eh bukan.. bukan.. jatah kakek kan yang aku taruh di meja" Jin segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat kakeknya bertanya apa bungkusan kotak yang tengah ia bawa sekarang juga untuk kakeknya.

"Lalu itu apa?"

"ini untuk temanku, aku pergi dulu ya kek? mau menjenguk temanku dulu"

"Teman atau kekasih? apa karena itu kau jadi terlihat begitu senang?" pria tua itu sedikit terkekeh saat melihat cucunya jadi begitu bersemangat hanya untuk menjenguk temannya. Ia sadar bahwa cucu kesayangannya kini tengah jatuh hati pada seseorang.

"Yaa.. apasih kek? dia hanya temanku kok.. aku pamit dulu ya" Jin buru-buru keluar dari kamar kakeknya sebelum ia di tanyai yang macam-macam.

Begitu sampai di lantai 3, Jin bermaksud menanyakan letak kamar Yoongi. Tapi di urungkan niatnya tersebut saat ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar seorang dokter yang berjalan di depannya berbicara pada asistennya sambil membawa-bawa nama Yoongi. walaupun sempat ragu, ia-pun berinisiatif untuk mengikuti dokter tersebut. Ternyata benar, dokter paruh baya dan asistennya itu berhenti di depan kamar nomor 7b –sesuai dengan perkataan Yoongi kemarin. Jin memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dan tetap menunggu di luar sampai dokter tersebut menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Yoongi. Ia duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di depan kamar Yoongi, sesekali Jin melirik gelisah ke arah kamar nomor 7b itu. Pasalnya ia sudah menunggu di luar hampir 30 menit, ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat ingat Yoongi pernah bilang padanya bahwa namja manis itu menderita kanker. _Hell!_ Itu membuatnya tak nyaman, ia ingin segera masuk kedalam dan menanyakan pada Yoongi sendiri tentang penyakitnya. Saat Jin tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri pintu tersebut terbuka, membuatnya sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Apa kau tamu Yoongi-ssi?" tanya pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas putih khas rumah sakit yang sekarang tengah tersenyum ramah pada Jin, Jin segera berdiri dan memberi salam kepada dua orang di depannya sekarang.

"Ah annyeong, ne aku teman Min Yoongi.. apa sekarang aku sudah boleh masuk?" Dokter itu segera mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia di ijinkan untuk masuk ke kamar Yoongi.

"Terimakasih dokter.. emm maaf sebelumnya—kalau boleh tau sebenarnya Yoongi menderita kanker apa?" tanya Jin dengan hati-hati. Dokter tersebut terlihat menghela nafasnya, sebelum kemudian ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Kanker lambung stadium 3" jawabnya dengan nada berat, Jin sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut.

"K-kanker lambung? Stadium 3?" Jin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, dokter itu kembali mengela nafasnya.

"Iya.. dari begitu banyak kasus yang pernah saya tangani kemungkinan pasien sembuh total hanya sekitar 5% sebagian malah akan menimbulkan kanker baru setelah kanker di lambung sudah di angkat. Yoongi-ssi butuh banyak dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk temannya, jadi saya mohon jangan berhenti untuk menyemangatinya" Jin segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat dokter itu memintanya untuk tidak berhenti memberi semangat pada Yoongi.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu, masih banyak pasien yang harus saya kontrol keadaannya" dokter paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum saat akan meninggalkan Jin yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yoongi. dengan sedikit ragu Jin mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, sebelum kemudian sebuah jawaban terdengar dari dalam.

"Masuklah" suara Yoongi terdengar lemah, tidak seceria dan sesemangat sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Jin segera memutar kenop pintu tersebut, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam untuk melihat penghuni kamar nomor 7b tersebut.

Yoongi terlihat duduk di sofa kecil yang menghadap ke arah jendela, tubuhnya terlihat mungil dengan balutan seragam rumah sakit yang kebesaran itu. Jin berjalan mendekati namja bersurai cokelat itu dengan hati-hati.

"Yoon" panggil Jin dengan nada lembut, takut mengganggu kegiatan namja manis yang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi kamera tersebut. Yoongi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, sebelum kemudian mata sipitnya melebar sempura.

"H-Hyung? kau benar-benar datang ya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menaruh kamera miliknya di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Jin masih tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi wajah pucat Yoongi.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku duduk?"

"Eh.. iya duduklah hyung.." Yoongi sedikit mengeser tubuhnya ke kanan, menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong sofa di sebelahnya –bermaksud menyuruh Jin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dengan senang hati Jin segera duduk di sebelah Yoongi, tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik. Yoongi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan kotak yang di bawa Jin.

"Itu apa hyung?"

"Emm.. tadi kebetulan sekalian membelikan roti kesukaan kakekku, aku membeli ini untukmu" Jin segera menaruh kotak tersebut di atas meja kecil tempat Yoongi menaruh kameranya tadi, lalu dengan hati-hati ia membuka kotak tersebut –menampakkan sebuah _cake_ berukuran sedang dengan krim _vanilla_ , parutan keju dan irisan stoberi segar diatasnya. Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Cake?" tanyanya lagi. Jin menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. strawberry cheese cake.. mian kalau seandainya kau tidak suka, habis aku tadi bingung mau membeli apa. Tapi begitu aku melihat cake ini aku jadi teringat senyummu hehe" Jin kembali mengusap tengkuknya, dapat ia lihat kedua pipi pucat Yoongi sedikit memerah. Menambah kesan manis dimatanya.

"Itu untukku hyung? aishh aku suka kok.. kenapa juga repot-repot membelikanku cake sebesar itu?" tanya namja manis itu masih dengan wajah lucunya, Jin yang gemas akan hal itu segera mencubit pelan pipi putih Yoongi, membuat si pemilik protes dan menyuruh Jin untuk segera menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipi miliknya.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih? Kkk jam makan kan masih lama siapa tau kau sedang lapar. Lagipula aku kan membelikan dengan ukuran sedang.. kajja dimakan, kau ada piring kecil kan?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"Ehm di laci kecil sebelah ranjangku hyung" Jin segera beranjak dari duduknya, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah piring kecil dan garpu sebelum kemudian ia kembali duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Dengan hati-hati Jin memotong _cake_ di dalam kotak tersebut dengan ukuran sedang, sementara Yoongi masih sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jin. Merasa di pandanginya Jin segera menoleh ke arah Yoongi, membuat namja manis itu sedikit gelagapan.

"Kkk kau ketahuan sedang memandangi wajahku Yoon.. awas nanti naksir loh" Jin terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi yang ketahuan sedang memandanginya.

"E-eh siapa yang memandangi hyung.. a-aku melihat cakenya kok.. sini aku lapar~" dengan cepat Yoongi menyambar piring kecil di tangan Jin, lalu menyendokkan potongan besar _cake_ di tangannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya, membuat krim yang membalut _cake_ itu menempel di sudut bibirnya. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan lembut ia mengusap sisa krim yang menempel di sudut bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. Hal itu membuat Yoongi reflek menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah _cake_ di dalam mulutnya. Kembali rona merah samar itu tampak di kedua pipinya, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit pucatnya.

"Aigoo~ kau ini sangat lapar ya? lihat jadi belepotan krim begini bibirmu.. kkk"

"H-habis ini sangat enak hyung~ sudah lama aku tak makan sesuatu yang manis seperti ini kkk disini aku hanya makan makanan rumah sakit, rasanya hambar dan jangan lupa obat-obatan dengan rasa yang menyiksa lidahku ini" Yoongi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirya saat ia bercerita tentang bagaimana rasa makanan di rumah sakit tempat ia di rawat. Jin yang gemas melihat hal itu dengan cepat segera mengacak pelan surai karamel milik Yoongi.

"Kkk kau suka manis ya?"

"Ne! semua makanan dengan rasa manis aku suka" jawab Yoongi memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ miliknya itu, hal itu seketika membuat Jin menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak rambut Yoongi –terpesona.

"Seokjin hyung.. gomawo" Yoongi masih tersenyum ke arah Jin, dengan cepat Jin menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Yoongi –terlihat sedikit gugup.

"E-eh untuk apa Yoon?" tanya Jin bingung, dipandanginya wajah namja di depannya kini yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Untuk cake-nya dan... untuk menemaniku hari ini.." Jin segera tersenyum lembut saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi, tanpa sadar ia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi sebelum kemudian ia mengecup lembut kening namja bersurai karamel itu. Yoongi ingin memprotes, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menolak melakukan itu. Dia hanya bisa diam saat bibir Jin menempel di keningnya, tanpa sadar Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya –menikmati kecupan lembut di keningnya.

"Tidak masalah Yoongi-ah~ aku janji akan sering menemanimu.. jadi jangan takut kesepian ya?" ucap Jin sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Yoongi begitu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yoongi. Terlihat rona merah samar di kedua pipi Yoongi saat Jin kembali tersenyum ke arahnya.

"G-gomawo.."


	3. All About Us chap 3

**Title : "** **My Sweet Namja** **"**

 **Author** **:**

 **Main Cast : Kim Seok Jin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : romance (maybe)**

 **Legth : chaptered**

 **Summary :** No Summary (JinSuga)

 **Note :** ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

 **Happy Reading**

 **We Meets Again!**

 **(Chapter 3 )**

"Kim Seokjin! Kau di perbolehkan keluar jika tidak mau mengikuti pelajaranku!" teriak wanita paruh baya berkaca mata tebal yang sedang bercagak pinggang di depan Seokjin, yang di marahi masih tidak merespon teriakan wanita barusan –membuat wanita itu makin geram.

"Kim!" tak tahan dengan kelakuan mahasiswa nya yang satu ini, wanita paruh baya itu segera menjewer telinga Jin hingga sang pemilik sadar dari lamunannya dan mengaduh.

"Aduh duh.. yaa sa–eh Lee s-songsaenim hehehe" Jin segera mengusap-usap telinga nya yang memerah akibat jeweran dari dosen nya.

"Kau.. keluar sekarang Kim Seokjin!" bentak Lee songsaenim membuat Jin sedikit kaget, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya di depan dosen yang hari ini entah kenapa sangat galak.

"Mianhae songsaenim.. lain kali tak akan aku ulangi, permisi" Jin segera melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kelas, entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yoongi. Baginya tak masalah jika ia harus di keluarkan dari kelas gara-gara tidak memperhatikan mata kuliah yang di berikan oleh Lee songsaenim, yang terpenting sekarang ia ingin segera ke rumah sakit tempat Yoongi di rawat.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Jin berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang medorongnya untuk segera menemui Yoongi. Keringat dingin mengalir ke dahi nya, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena ia harus berlari dari lantai 1 ke lantai 3 dan itu cukup melelahkan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju kamar 7b, wajahnya semakin panik saat melihat banyak perawat yang keluar-masuk dari kamar tempat Yoongi.

"P-permisi.. kenapa anda terlihat sibuk sekali? Apa Yoongi baik-baik saja?" tanya Jin pada salah seorang perawat yang kebetulan akan masuk lagi ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Dapat di lihat dari raut wajah Jin sekarang , ia terlihat sangat panik dan kacau.

"Maaf.. apa anda keluarga dari Min Yoongi?" tanya perawat muda itu dengan sopan, Jin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian ia menggangguk.

"Ne.. aku keluarga Min Yoongi, jadi apa dia baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi Jin bertanya masih dengan nada yang terdengar panik.

"Kondisi nya sedikit menurun, tadi ia mengeluh kesakitan di perutnya sebelum kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.. mungkin anda bisa ikut saya ke dalam untuk melihat keadaannya dan berbicara sendiri pada dokter" jawab perawat tersebut. Tubuh Jin seketika terasa lemas saat mendengar bahwa keadaan Yoongi menurun, dengan sedikit tergesa ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Yoongi di rawat.

"Yoon.." ucap Jin lemah begitu melihat seseorang dengan tubuh mungilnya tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yg semakin tirus dan pucat itu. Tak sadar Jin sedikit menitikkan air matan sedikit menitikkan air matanya, ia merasa gagal menjaga Yoongi selama dua bulan ia mengenalnya, ia merasa bersalah saat melihat tubuh mungil itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Apa Anda kerabat Min Yoongi?" tanya dokter paruh baya dengan kaca mata tebal yang menangani kasus Yoongi. Jin segera menggangguk, matanya masih fokus pada sosok Yoongi yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan Jin mengulurkan tangannya sebelum kemudian mengusap lembut surai karamel Yoongi, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tuan.. keadaan Yoongi sedikit mengalami penurunan, kami harus segera memeriksa ulang sejauh mana kanker di lambungnya menyebar, kami butuh persetujuan dari pihak keluarga.. jika seandainya kanker yang di derita pasien sudah mulai menyebar ke organ tubuh lain, kami harus segera melakukan pengangkatan sel kanker secepatnya. Oleh karen itu kami ingin meminta persetujuan dari pihak keluarga" ucap dokter tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Lakukan saja dok.. lakukan apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Yoongi, kumohon... berapapun biayanya aku akan mengusahakan" terdengar nada frustasi, dan takut dalam nada bicara Jin. Tentu saja ia takut.. takut jika harus kehilangan seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sang dokter, raut wajahnya terlihat serius. "Apa anda tahu? Kemungkinan pasien sembuh total pasca operasi hanya sekitar 5% tapi kami pasti akan mengusahakan yang terbaik" mendengar hal itu Jin hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya, terlihat namja berambut coklat itu sedang berpikir keras. Sesekali ia juga melirik namja mungil yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hhhah.. segera operasi Yoongi.. masalah surat persetujuan aku akan segera mengurusnya dok.. kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuknya" jawab Jin setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir. Terlihat sang dokter mengangguk ragu mendengar pernyataan Jin.

Jin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada namja mungil yang terbaring di atas ranjang sebelum kemudian ia mengecup lembut kening Yoongi.

"Yoon.. kumohon bertahanlah.. aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk kesembuhanmu.. aku menunggumu" bisik Jin lirih pada telinga Yoongi.

"Ahjuma.. apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sibuk dengan potongan daging di tangannya. Wanita itu sekilas menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat serius memperhatikannya.

"ah Jimin-ah.. tumben kau kemari? Aku sedang membuat bulgogi" jawab wanita itu ramah lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, pemuda bernama Jimin tadi tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya mendengar jawaban wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap ibunya itu.

"Bulgogi? Apa—itu untuk Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jimin ragu, wanita yang di panggil Ahjumma itu kembali menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ne.. ini untuk Yoongi, rencananya aku akan pergi ke Seoul setelah ini.. sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak menengoknya.. pasti ia kesepian di rumah sakit.. wae Jimin-ah?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu sengaja menoleh untuk melihat wajah Jimin, pemuda yang sudah di anggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

"A-anni ahjumma.. aku hanya—sangat merindukannya" jawab Jimin lirih, wajahnya terlihat sendu saat menyebut nama Yoongi.

"Jangan terlihat murung begitu.. Yoongi pasti akan sedih kalau tau kau sedih karenanya"

"Mianhae ahjumma.. umm aku ingin ikut dengan ahjumma ke Seoul, apa boleh?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Kau kan masih semester awal, jadi pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya"

Jimin menggeleng cepat di sertai dengan _eyessmile_ yang menghiasi kedua mata sipitnya itu. "Tidak masalah.. aku akan ijin, ku mohon ahjumma.. aku sangat merindukan Yoongi hyung~" bujuk Jimin pada ibu Yoongi itu dengan nada merengek. Wanita paruh baya itu segera mengacak gemas surai hitam Jimin sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa melihat Jimin bersikap manja seperti ini selalu mengingatkannya pada putra sulungnya yang kini sedang menjalani perawatan di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. "Baiklah.. ahjumma mana bisa menolak permintaanmu Jimin" ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yeey! Gomawo Min ahjumma.. kkk kalau begitu aku akan belanja beberapa cake dan makanan kesukaan Yoongi hyung dulu ne? kita berangkat 2 jam lagi kan?" Jimin bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, mengingat sebentar lagi dirinya bisa bertemu dengan hyung manisnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Nyonya Min hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemuda yang tampak selalu bersemangat di depannya ini.

Dengan penuh semangat Jimin segera berlari menuju halaman rumah kediaman keluarga Min, terlihat sedikit tergesa ia memasangkan helm ke kepalanya. Senyum ceria itu tak lepas dari bibir penuh Jimin saat ia mulai melajukan motor miliknya menuju toko _cake_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kompleks rumah keluarga Min, sesekali terdengar Jimin bersenandung.

Jimin segera memarkirkan motor _sport_ hitam miliknya begitu sampai di depan toko _cake_ langganannya, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum saat mengingat sebentar lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi. Jimin begitu merindukan namja manis itu, merindukan senyumnya, rengekannya saat meminta Jimin untuk mentraktirnya beberapa potong _chesee cake_ , bahkan ia rindu saat Yoongi memarahinya.

Tercium aroma khas roti begitu Jimin memasuki toko tersebut. "Selamat pagi Jimin-ah.." sapa wanita paruh baya pemilik toko roti itu dengan ramah, sepertinya ia terlihat sudah akrab dengan Jimin.

"Selamat pagi Ahjumma~ aku mau 2 kotak _chesee cake_ dan beberapa potong roti manis ne?"

"Eh.. _chesee cake_ dan roti manis? bukankah yang suka _chesee cake_ itu Yoongi? dia kan sa—" Jimin segera memotong perkataan wanita paruh baya di depannya tersebut—tak ingin mendegar lanjutan perkataan Ahjumma pemilik toko itu.

"Aku akan pergi mengunjungi Yoongi hyung, jadi bisa cepat bungkus pesananku Ahjumma?" tanya Jimin masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-ah tentu Jimin-ah.. tunggu sebentar ya?" seakan mengerti keadaan, wanita itu segera melakukan permintaan Jimin untuk segera membungkus pesanan Jimin.

"Berapa semuanya Ahjumma?"

"Bawa saja.. ini gratis Jimin-ah, dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi ya?" ujar wanita itu sambil memberikan 2 bungkusan kantong plastik berisi pesanan Jimin, dengan sedikit ragu Jimin menerimanya.

"E-eh gomawo Ahjumma.. ne akan ku sampaikan salam Ahjumma untuk Yoongi hyung, aku pamit dulu.. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak~" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia segera meninggalkan toko roti tersebut.

Jimin segera melajukan motor _sport_ miliknya menuju rumah Yoongi, bermaksud menjemput Min Ahjumma yang katanya tadi masih sibuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan dari olahan daging kesukaan Yoongi.

Jin terlihat mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit tempat Yoongi sedang dirawat, wajahnya terlihat panik sekaligus bingung. Sesekali ia terlihat menatap layar _handphone_ miliknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana? kalau tidak segera ku telpon ibu Yoongi pasti operasinya juga akan di tunda.. hhh tapi aku tak tega harus mengabari ibu nya.. Arghh Tuhan tolong aku.." terlihat Jin sedikit menjambak surai coklat kemerahan miliknya, sebelum kemudian terdengar ia mengerang frustasi.

"Permisi.. kami mau masuk kedalam, bisa beri sedikit jalan?" ucap seorang namja bersurai hitam itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Jin.

"E-eh? maaf.. tapi siapa kau?" tanya Jin hati-hati, Jimin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya –bingung dengan pertanyaan namja tinggi di depannya sekarang.

"Aku? Aku Park Jimin.. kau sendiri siapa? kenapa ada di depan kamar Yoongi hyung?" Jimin balik bertanya, terlihat Jin sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku.. Kim Seokjin, teman Yoongi.."

"Apa kau yang menemani Yoongi selama ini?" kali ini giliran wanita paruh baya di samping Jimin tadi berbicara.

"N-ne.. apa Anda—Ibu Yoongi?" tanya Jin sedikit gugup, wanita di samping Jimin itu hanya menggangguk. Dengan cepat Jin membungkukkan badannya dan memberi salam.

"Ah kalau begitu silakan masuk.. dan kau juga—err Jimin-ssi" ujar Jin seraya membukakan pintu untuk Ibu Yoongi juga pemuda berpipi _chubby_ yang entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri sejak tadi. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Jin bertanya-tanya, begitu berada di dalam pemuda itu—Park Jimin langsung saja menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan menciuminya pelan. Jin lihat Umma Yoongi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan Jimin tersebut.

"Uhm.. Yoongi hyung.. apa kabar? Apa kau tidak merindukanku hm? Apa kau makan dengan baik di sini? Ah iya maafkan Jimin ne? Jimin baru bisa menjenguk hyung hari ini.." ucap Jimin lirih, terlihat sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi yang terlihat semakin pucat dan kurus.

"Apa Yoongi baik-baik saja? ah iya Jin-ssi terimakasih banyak sebelumnya karena sudah menjaga anakku"

"A-anu.. maaf sebelumnya, A-Ahjumma.. eumm keadaan Yoongi menurun.. di-dia harus segera di operasi" ucap Jin berusaha memberitahukan keadaan Yoongi.

"Jeongmal?! Yoongi.. h-harus di operasi? Seburuk apa keadaan anakku?! aku tidak bisa menemaninya setiap hari di sini hhh.. aku ini orang tua yang payah" ucap wanita itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Y-Yoongi hyung pasti sembuh Ahjumma.. dia baik-baik saja.. Yoongi hyung namja yang kuat!" kini giliran Jimin yang terlihat panik, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan kecil Yoongi.

TBC


End file.
